Our First Time
by tommylovesmash
Summary: Sulley and Mike's first mission together goes... strange. Follow me on this short sexy or spooky adventure to the snow!


AUTHORS NOTE: I wrote this on November 27th, 2015! This is my FIRST fanfiction! It inspired me to write my other pieces :D I LOVE YOU! Also I make all my story covers by myself :3c also I think I'm goig to come out to my parents because I love Cow Women!

 **Chapter ONE:**

There she wad, the door they wad gonaa walk through. Mike looked at sully like he know something wrong. "Are you sure this the right door?" "Yes" sully say he blue hair blown in the breeze. This was their first project together, and mike was feeling a little anxious (;) ). Sully grab the strong door handle (foreshadowing) with his firm strong forearm (foreshadowing). Mike closed his gigantic eye, his eyelash fluttered. Ully slammed the big meaty door (foreshadowing) there was a bang (foreshadowing) mike opened big eye to see what in front of the him in doors. He was astonished! Waw! "Waw!" he says with his mouth open to speak (foreshadowing)(foreshadowing)! Sully smirk (foreshadowing) big yeti man at the door, holding freedom peepee in tray. "Welcome to the hymnals yas!" "Waw!" Mike says, he eye grow bigger. (Now to good stuff (foreshadowing))

 **SCENE 2: BIG WAW**

The yeti leads them to cave where he live for 10 years with his ex wife, until she was mauled by pengeuins, he lay out snow cones for all to swallow and munch on(foreshadowing) (They're laced) "WAW! Big appetite! I leave get more! XD" he leave, door shut bang. (Foreshadowing) Sexully picks the earwax out of his ears, mike big eyes hums. "Let's find that door sully!" Says sully, Big Big eye Hums even Lpuder! (Foreshadowing) there she wad, da door, yeti bust in and no you don't he says! They go into door anyway and oh Waw big mister chcinen waits.

 **SCENE 3: AL'S ADULT TOY BARN**

"Well well well well well well well well well,,,." says Al the chcinen man from toy story also known as the chcinen man who steals wooderi, "I been wawaiting, very moon have pass me" mike big eye hums the hymn of distress, sully shock "Waw" sully speak (foreshadowing) "you are perfect candidddddddddattete for my new new commercal" theys gasps! No idea! WAW!? They run to door but freedom peepee widowreer yeti SLAM! (Foreshadowing) Al the chcinen man from toy story also known as the chcinen man who steals wooderi smiles devilishly ;^), sully gasps mike gasps mike big eye gasps they all gasps WAW! Al the chcinen man from toy story also known as the chcinen man who steals wooderi GRABS suller and mike wawzowskiby the ear and throws them onto the Satin bed! "Now dance like u the chcinen suit man! (he mean have smex WAHAHAHHAHA!) mile blushed? he big eye blushed. sully looked down at mike and was like "mike? why ur eye blush my werwoo is hard". mike look up with his big eye even blushier than the last second "he slobbers" mike say as he slobbers. sully leaned down and licked mike's humongous cornea . "Zoopidie doo doo!" says mike. his peeper grew like 5 inches in the sexonds. sully was ready, Al the chcinen man from toy story also known as the chcinen man who steals wooderi grabbed his camera to film the new commercial for AL'S ADULT TOY BARN.

 **FALLOUT 4: HOT SEX HOT HOT MONSTERY SEX**

Sully go in deep, no lubie, mike ROAR! "WAW!" His big eye tear wide open, he blush as sully werwoo pump in out with speed of fast, Al the chcinen man from toy story also known as the chcinen man who steals wooderi say yes "yes" here I am my dream come true Al the chcinen man from toy story also known as the chcinen man who steals wooderi, rubs his cock (haha) to the explicit sex mikes eye opens up revealing an eyegina ready for penetration. "ImpreginTe me! NAW!" Sully eye grow big like he weeriwoo "WAAAOHH!" N-nya~ says mike as sully put big one in eyeball he blind now but it feel good sully bang harder and harder into mikes eye socket destroying mikes eye completely "N-NYA!~ Dx" the seed plant. 10 month from now, baby born! Miracle. Al the chcinen man from toy story also known as the chcinen man who steals wooderi kills himself. Yeti opens door making room -69 degrees in room, all freeze to death. Expect for baby…..

To be continuie?!


End file.
